Don't Forget Us
by angelluck14
Summary: GaaSaku AU He left her, every time they saw each other, he acted like they never met. But now he's getting married, and he asked her to sing a song for his wedding. Can she make him remember the love they had or will he forget and marry someone else?


Hiya! This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I absolutely LOVE GaaSaku so I had to write a fic about them! They are so meant to be together I mean seriously they totally should! I wonder why the show didn't hook them up, oh well. Enough rambling! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto! If I did, Gaara would be the main character and he would hook up with Sakura, Sasugay would be fed to hungry rabid diseased squirrels (sorry Sasugay fans) and Kiba would be mine. (next to Gaara of course).

* * *

She didn't know why or how it happened, but it just did. The man she truly loved left her abruptly, and in the coldest way she could think of. She didn't know why, but he did. It shouldn't be such a surprise though. She has been dumped, twice to be exact, before this man. It's just so stressful to have your heart broken three times by the men whom you thought was the one for you.

Haruno Sakura. Eighteen years old. Heartbroken once again for the third time. She doesn't know why this happens to her. Is fate telling her she is not meant or ready for love? Maybe so, and she believed that is what God is trying to tell her. Walking down the street to her house she notices all the couples walking in the rain sharing one umbrella, happily giggling, chatting, flirting or the ever-so-popular kissing in the mild rainy weather. It's official. God was mocking her. She couldn't bear watching the happy couples kissing; she quickened her walking pace and eventually sprinted to her apartment, crying her heart out.

She opened the door, slammed it shut and sunk to the floor crying for what seemed like the fourth time that day. The past few years have been miserable for her. And when she thought she finally found her true love, her dream shatters in front of her face. All she could think about was the beautiful man who dumped her. Sabaku no Gaara. Nineteen years old. Her third former lover and heartbreaker. Her first heartbreaker was Uchiha Sasuke. She thought he was 'absolutely dreamy' as she described him. He was a polite, loyal and caring young man, or so she thought. She found out the painful truth that he was a man whore after catching him in bed with two women. Or was it three? Either way she was devastated, especially after he told her she was just his little chew toy and nothing more. Her second heartbreaker wasn't as bad Sasuke, but it still stung a bit.

Uzumaki Naruto. Twenty years old. Her second heartbreaker. At first they were best friends. But later they realized their feelings for each other was more than that. After the Sasuke incident Naruto was there for her. He was there to wipe her tears everytime she thought about him. They soon began dating after a while. However, Naruto soon afterwards told her they should become friends again, and nothing more. He soon started dating Hyuuga Hinata, and now they have been happily married for about five months. But when she started to lose hope in love, there came Sabaku no Gaara. They first met at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Naruto introduced them to each other and they were both hypnotized by each other's beautiful eyes. They talked to each other, they ran into each other at parties, celebrations and when they were on their way to work. After a while the two soon started dating. He said he loved her, and she said she loved him too. But once again, the same tragic heartbreak happened. Only this time was different. He said he loved her, but he wanted to see other people, and right when he said that, a girl who could be mistaken for an angel, ran up to him and kissed him right then and there. Before he could say anything, she ran off crying to her apartment.

And now here she was, three weeks later, crying at the front door, thinking why she deserved to have fake love in her pathetic life. She stood up and went to her bathroom to take a nice long shower. She stripped of her clothes and stepped in. She let the boiling hot water take over her body, it was hot and painful, but she didn't give a damn. When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in her favorite purple towel, she went into her room and put on a purple tank top with white stripes on the sides, along with her baggy white shorts and strolled to the kitchen to make her some coffee. When she was done she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, only to have her love life mocked once again.

"_But James, we just got together, we got along great and we told each other we loved each other! Why are you leaving me now?"_

"_Natasha, we've had some special dates and I really enjoyed them, but I don't love you. I love some else."_

"_B-But why? And who is she?"_

Sakura quickly changed to a different channel and got the same crappy lovey dovey result. Stupid American soap operas! Why is fate torturing her like this? Irritated, she turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room, smashing it to pieces.

'_Damn it! I have to pay to get that fixed.'_

She got up and walked over to her small circular table and looked at her picture with her and Gaara in it. She remembered how happy she was when they were together, but he had to crush her heart, just like the other two. And the worse part of all, every time they ran into each other, he would act like they never dated. He would treat her like he would treat a friend whom he hadn't seen in a few years; he would say hello, give her a quick handshake and occasional hug, and walk off. It hurt every time he did that, but she tried to forget about him. But no matter how many times she tried, she could never keep him out of her mind. Even though they dated for quite a while, she loved him, and he loved her too. But he did not love her enough to stay with her. She plopped herself down on the couch and began to cry. She shouldn't though; it's been a few weeks, so she should be over him by now right? Wrong, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her crying stopped when she heard knocking on her door. She got up and opened the door only to be greeted by her best friend, TenTen.

TenTen and Sakura became closer than they normally were after Sakura found Sasuke cheated on her with the two other girls, including her so-called best friend, Yamanaka Ino. When TenTen was told, she was furious, since she and Ino were good friends also. She didn't understand why Ino would betray her best friend, but since Ino always had her eye on Sasuke, she wasn't so surprised.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Um, you okay there? Your eyes are red."

Sakura quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and gave her tomboy friend a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?

"Well, you-know-who wanted me to give you this, although I highly doubt you'll want to go." TenTen said handing Sakura an envelope.

"What is it?"

"You might want to open it first." TenTen said with a sad expression.

Sakura opened the envelope and widened her eyes in shock. Gaara is getting married to that girl who kissed him in front of her! She should've known, but she didn't. You can't even imagine how stupid she feels right now. But at the same time she feels depressed, the love of her life is getting married to the chick who stole him from her. But she feels jealous, that girl was absolutely beautiful. She guessed he had a good reason for leaving her. She came to the conclusion that she will never be beautiful enough for a man.

"Sakura," TenTen said with sympathy in her voice, "do you want to go? I completely understand if you don't. We can have a sleepover like real eighteen year old girls! We can watch horror movies and scare the crap out of ourselves, play Ding Dong Ditch and we can do crank calls on the elderly! How about it eh?"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up TenTen, but I'll be brave and go. It would be rude to decline an invitation, no matter who invites you."

"Are you sure?"

"…yeah I'm sure. Well the wedding is tomorrow, I need to pick a dress and fast."

"I can help out! But only a little bit because I'm not an expert on fashion." TenTen said smiling sheepishly.

"That's alright."

About two hours later Sakura had the dress out ready to be worn. It was 10:00 at night and when TenTen said her goodbye and went home, Sakura decided to hit the hay, trying to get the first man she truly loved out of her head.

* * *

Sakura was woken up when her cell phone rang. She took a quick glance at the clock and silently cursed.

"Damn it it's 3:00 in the morning! Who the hell has the nerve to call me at this fucking hour?" Obviously Sakura needed her sleep or you would fear her wrath. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D… Damn it. It's _him_. Should she pick up? If she did, she might get nervous and sound completely retarded. If she didn't, she would seem like a coward. She went with her first choice and answered it.

"M-Moshi moshi?" Great she's stuttering already. Could things get any worse?

"Hello Sakura, I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to know if you were coming to my wedding tomorrow evening."

"Yeah I am why?"

"Well I'm letting some of our friends sing a song after my wedding, and I was wondering if you could sing a song dedicated to my bride-to-be and me."

He's kidding right? He wanted his ex-girlfriend to sing at his wedding…does that sound like a good idea to you? Yeah didn't think so. Sakura inwardly cursed Gaara like a sailor but reluctantly agreed.

"Arigatou Sakura, you're a good girl."

'_And you're a heartbreaker. Go figure.' _Sakura thought.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're getting married." She nearly choked on her saliva saying that.

"Yeah I'm glad too. I've never met someone so beautiful in my life. Miyo is perfect for me." Okay that really pierced her heart. Is he trying to rip her heart to pieces or something? Does he enjoy shredding her feelings for him? Does he still love her? She may as well ask him and get it out of her system.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you still love me?"

"Still? What are you talking about?" Ouch. That was even MORE painful for her to hear. It was worth a shot though. She tried her best not cry, and barely suceeded.

"No. It's nothing. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Okay then. Do you know what song you're going to sing?"

A song suddenly popped up in Sakura's head. She wanted to sing it, but it would make the wedding completely awkward. But she didn't care. She wanted to show him how much he hurt her.

Sakura smirked and replied, "Yeah. In fact this song will be perfect for you."

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Sakura hung up and went to bed with a smile on her face. Now she really couldn't wait for this wedding. It was going to a risky and bold move, but still a very good idea. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Sakura woke up and glanced at the clock. 1:00. Damn. She overslept again. And the wedding is at 8:00. Why did the wedding have to be at night? Oh well. She got up and made herself some pancakes, which were drowned in syrup, some turkey bacon and blueberry waffles. When she was done eating she got her dress ready and searched her room for the song she was going to sing.

After about 10 minutes of searching, she couldn't find it anywhere. Damn it where did she put it? She looked everywhere but had no luck. Just when she was about to give and choose another song, she finally found what she was looking for…right there on her desk.

'_How did I miss that?' _She took the CD and practiced the song a couple of times. When she decided that she was ready, she wondered if she should go through with this. She wanted to, but if she did, she would probably be hated for ruining the wedding. She shook her head told herself she would do it. She didn't care if he would resent her, she would do this. She would show him how much he meant to her and how much he broke her. She would put all the emotions she had for him into this song. She decided to take a quick nap to save her energy for this one chance she has gotten.

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked at her watch.

"Damn it! It's 7:30!! No!!" Sakura quickly put on her dress and applied her make-up and hair. She was done in surprisingly less than five minutes. She took a glance in the mirror. For the work that was done under five minutes, she looked rather stunning. As soon as she was done, she grabbed her cell phone and the song and sprinted out the door. She jumped in her midnight blue Saturn Sky and headed toward the wedding. As she was driving she noticed the clouds were getting a little grey and the sky was getting a bit darker than it normally would. It was probably going to run soon.

'_The wedding is outside; hopefully the wedding will be finished by then.'_

She parked her car next to a few other cars and made her way to the wedding. Once she got there, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The wedding scene was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, the beautiful pink petals would fly around her; caressing her smooth waist-lengthened hair. She looked around and saw the most beautiful decorations she had ever seen. She was truly impressed; Gaara was always the type to make a scene he would never forget. She was also saddened when she realized the fact this wedding was not her and Gaara's. She kept reminding herself she shouldn't act like this. The wedding began and Sakura quickly took a seat.

The wedding was going well so far, Temari, Gaara's sister, was the maid of honor. Naruto was Gaara's best man. Hinata, TenTen and Matsuri were the bridesmaids. With Kiba, Kankuro and Neji along. Sakura took a peek at Gaara. He was absolutely gorgeous! The black linen tuxedo fit his muscular body perfectly. His crimson hair was neatly done. It looked different on him, but he still looked sexy as hell. Everyone stood up and prepared for the bride to come out. When Miyo came out everyone gasped and had smiles on their faces. The bride was beautiful, Sakura had admitted. When Miyo walked up to the aisle and took Gaara's hand, the preacher began his speech. Sakura wasn't paying attention though. Her determined mind was focused on the song she was going to sing. She didn't know why she was suddenly pumped, but she was. Before she knew it Gaara and Miyo had kissed as husband and wife.

* * *

It was the wedding party and friends and family congratulated the newlywed couple. Everyone ate, drank and mingled amongst themselves, with Gaara and his new wife dancing together, with Gaara glancing at Sakura every so often. She didn't know why, but he did.

When the two were done dancing, Gaara went up on the small stage getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, four of my closest friends have songs they would like to sing for us today as a celebration." The applause of the crowd encouraged him to go on. "First we have my good friend Inuzuka Kiba." The crowd applauded once more and Kiba stepped up on the stage and took the microphone into his hand.

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations to Gaara! I never thought I'd live to see him actually get the girl he deserves." Kiba said earning a few laughs. "Anyway, this song is dedicated to Miyo-chan, from Gaara!" Music started to play and everyone prayed Kiba could sing. Hip hop mixed with romantic music started to play, and Gaara took Miyo's hand and they began to dance.

_Listen_

_Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright_

_'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah_

_Now if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby girl there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with you girl  
And what you're giving me  
Let's me know that we'll be alright._

_'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah_

_This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)_

_Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah_

_'cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time_

After Kiba finished singing everyone erupted in applause. Who knew Kiba could sing a Justin Timberlake song so well? When Kiba stepped off the stage, Naruto and Hinata made their way up there and took control of the mic. "Yo minna! First off congratulations to the happy couple." The audience cheered. "This song is also dedicated to the married couple obviously." Naruto said with a wide grin. "I'm happy for you Gaara-kun. Congratulations." Hinata said with a little shyness in her voice. "T-This sing is for both o-of you t-t-two." Slow romantic music started to play and everyone had the urge to dance, which they did so. Sakura stood alone and watched everyone happily dance together. She was going to be sick every time she saw Gaara kiss Miyo, but she stood tall and strong. She could survive this. She clutched the small object she had in her hand. She was waiting to give it to the man she ever truly loved.

_Naruto:_

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And, if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How, at last, I'd find in you  
The missing part of me _

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

_Hinata:_

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever If I never knew you _

_Naruto:_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_Hinata:_

_Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright _

_Together:_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
Oh, oh_

_If I never knew you  
(There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew your love  
(Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of  
(If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be  
(I've lived at last) _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (so beautiful)  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right  
We were right _

_And, if I never knew you (if I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

The entire audience roared with cheering and applauding. The two lovers got off the stage and Sakura made her way to the stage with the guitar that was up there, preparing herself for the result.

'_I hope it rains out here.'_ As if on cue, rain started to drizzle and it soon became a little heavy. But Sakura didn't care; she was going to sing, whether she had an audience or not, and make him realize. Everyone ran inside to the hotel not to far from them for shelter, leaving Sakura by herself. Or so she thought.

"I may as well, I came this far and I'm not going to chicken out now." She told herself.

The music began to play slowly and she began to sing.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me _

She closed her eyes and sung with all her strength and as loud and beautiful as she could, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

_Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

She began thinking about the times she and Gaara had spent together. They would go the amusement park, the movies, and they would go to the park, which is where they shared their first kiss with each other.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing there, soaking wet in the rain, listening to her angelic voice. She was shocked that they were the only standing theere for a second, but she kept going.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

He watched her with his emotionless face as always, and continued watching, inwardly amazed with her melodious voice. He soon realized he had fallen in love with her all over again.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

She played the guitar despite her drenched dress, hair and her entire body. She didn't care how she looked, she just needed to send him the message and fast._  
__  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all _

As the music softened she stared at him with sadness in her emerald green eyes with the rain blending in with her tears._  
__  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us _

As the final verse came, she put down the guitar, stepped off the stage, continued her singing and walked towards him. She was now standing right in front of him; with their eyes locked onto each other's.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

He realized he still loved her. He didn't want to lose her again. He soon started to regret marrying Miyo. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek but she quickly diverted the touch and gently leaned in and whispered in his ear.

_Don't forget._

She placed something small in his hand quickly ran to her car, leaving him standing there in the rain. He opened his palmed and saw a bracelet. There was something engraved in it and he read it.

'You will be mine; Always and forever. I promise.'

He now knew what it meant. It was the bracelet he gave her for her birthday. It was when they first started dating. He confessed his love for her, but now he broke her heart. He broke his promise to her. And now he left her heartbroken and devastated. Miyo soon came running out and grabbed Gaara by the arm, dragging him to the inside of the hotel.

"Gaara honey. Why were you out there in the rain? You could've gotten wet."

"Miyo, we need to talk."

* * *

Sakura make a quick stop at a café and ordered some mint tea and coffee cake. She finished eating, gave her waitress the money and tip, and got up to leave, ignoring the cat calls she was receiving. Before she got walked out the door a man about three inches taller than her, and in his early twenties, stood in her way.

"Hey sweetie you're soaking wet. How 'bout I take you to my crib and dry your clothes for ya? I'll let you wear my shirt." He said with a wink.

"No." She said bluntly. "I need to get home." She brushed past the strange man and headed straight to her car. On the way home she turned on her radio and began singing along to the songs. When she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, she quickly ran inside her home, and went to take a shower.

When she stepped out of the shower about 20 minutes later with only a towel around her, the doorbell rang.

'_Probably TenTen or something.'_ She didn't bother putting on clothes. It's just her best friend after all. She opened the door and what she saw made her think she was hallucinating. It was him. But he was probably there to scold her for even thinking about singing about that song at his own wedding. From the serious look on his face, it was probably true. Before she knew it she started her rambling apology.

"Gaara, if it's about the song I sung, I'm sorry. I just wanted you realize how much you hurt me. And every time we saw each other, you treat me like a stranger! You would act like we never dated and you have no idea how much I loved you!" She was now half-yelling and crying. "Gaara, I still love you, but when you asked me to sing at your wedding, that hurt me more. Especially when you said you were glad you were marrying Miyo! That pierced my heart! And I just wanted to te…"

Before she could finish her ranting/confession, Gaara put his index finger to her mouth; silencing her.

"Sakura." He said sternly

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm done with Miyo."

"W-What do you mean? Did she hurt you or vice versa? What happened? How did…"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me already." Before she could respond, Gaara smashed his lips upon hers. She stumbled back a bit and widened her eyes a bit. The man whom she truly loved was kissing her. She thought he didn't love her as much as she loved him. After a few seconds she kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily accepted. The kiss deepened and now their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, making them both moan. They broke the kiss for air and both of them were now looking at each other, with love and desire in their eyes.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say your voice and the bracelet brought back memories. I'm sorry I forgot about us. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Sakura giggled. "You have no idea how wrong you were. I love you Gaara."

"I love you too, which is why I want you to be mine. Always and Forever."

"Of course." Then realization hit her. She was still in her towel. "Gaara. I'm still in a towel. I need to change."

Gaara smirked and seductively whispered in her ear. "There's no need for that." In less than 10 seconds they were in her room and the towel was thrown off her and on the floor. They began their heated kiss again. When they stopped for need of air, Sakura breathlessly told him,

"Gaara. Don't forget."

"Don't forget what?"

"Don't forget us."

Gaara gave her a gentle smile and an assuring kiss. "I won't. And that is a promise, and this time I mean it. I love you so much Sakura."

"I love you too Gaara." They finished their confession for each other and continued their love for each other. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

That was my first Naruto fanfic. Please review! I would really appreciate it! I'm off to work on another GaaSaku story! I will accept flames.

I don't own these songs:

Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake

If I Never Knew You by Jon Secada ft. Shanice

Don't Forget by Demi Lovato


End file.
